8 AÑOS
by Enigma-X-Azul-Celeste
Summary: 8 años de conocernos, Mulder... 8 años... y al fin logramos saber la verdad....


8 Años

Disclaimer: Los personajes de MULDER Y SCULLY pertenecen a CC y a la FOX NETWORK, al integrarlos a esta historia, no pretendo, ni aspiro, ni anhelo, ni ansío infringir ley alguna tanto de lucro o de cualquier otra ley que se pudiese inventar, y aunque por ley M&S pertenezcan a CC, por mi alma X-FILE, pienso que ahora, M&S pertenecen a nosotros, sus FANS.

Nota del autor: Esta historia contiene una sección con material para personas de amplio criterio, así que si eres menor de edad o si estás en contra de una relación entre Mulder y Scully, entonces ni lo leas, pero si lo haces, será bajo tu propio riesgo, pero te garantizo una satisfacción plena si eres un shipper de hueso colorado, ya que el presente relato es lo más cursi y sentimental que se me ha ocurrido en mi vida, pero... ¿ a que mujer no le gustaría que le pasara lo mismo...?

Ubicación: esta historia esta ubicada al término de la séptima temporada y algo alusivo a la película F.T.F y al episodio de Emily.

Dedicatoria: A todos mis amigos del FORO X, que me animaron a escribir un relato ,espero no defraudarlos. A Diana_No_Fowley, SCX, Elly, Missy... etc , gracias por esos momentos maravillosos que hemos convivido en la red. A mis amigos con quienes he compartido la afición hacia The X Files (Lili , Gaby...) y viví momentos maravillosos durante mi SS en CD. Victoria... A Leo, quien me ha enseñado cosas que no puedo negar, sobre todo el significado de la palabra amotqui. A mi pequeño angelito Billy, que a pesar de su corta edad, me enseñó demasiado (aunque el no podría leer este relato) no importa donde estés, siempre estarás conmigo. Y a ti, por estar dándote el tiempo para leer todas las dedicatorias sin pensar... ¿ para que tanta dedicatoria, si no vale la pena leer la historia?, jeje

Muchas gracias a todos por ser mis amigos, los quiero de verdad. !

" Siempre hay una luz en la oscuridad"....

Enigma X

Tipo: NC-17

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8 AÑOS

Departamento de Dana Scully

10:00 Hrs

Fin de semana, era raro, pero por primera vez en varios años, Dana Scully por fin tenía un fin de semana tranquilo, irónicamente, tanta tranquilidad la inquietaba, le extrañaba que Mulder no la hubiese llamado temprano despertándola, como siempre lo hace solo para contarle que había tenido un mal sueño, o pesadilla entre tantas paranoias que su compañero tenía, incluso en ocasiones le llamaba "para no perder la costumbre", le decía bromeando. Por supuesto que éste tipo de bromas a ella no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero por él, todo soportaba... " ¿Por qué...?" se preguntó ella –"¿ porqué que soportar a Mulder todo el tiempo?, ¿por qué me he arriesgado tanto por él?... desde que nos permitieron trabajar juntos, en éstos últimos años he vivido mucho más que en mis años anteriores, me ha pasado y he visto de todo, gracias a él... ¿ pero que hice yo para merecer esto...?".

Se puso a hacer un recuento de todos los momentos vividos a su lado, la mayor parte de ellos realmente han sido momentos dramáticos: su abducción, la muerte de su hermana la pérdida de los padres de ambos, del como ha logrado impedir que Mulder pierda la cordura, las incontables ocasiones en que ambos han salvado su vida... la confianza y la lealtad que se han tenido desde un principio, solo se ha fortalecido con el paso del tiempo, para desdicha de quienes han intentado separarlos cientos de veces... Su vida se ha convertido en una aventura continua gracias a él.

Ella Comenzó a recordar el día en que conoció a su inseparable compañero, y su primer caso, se ruborizó cuando recordó el momento en que presa del pánico fue hasta donde el estaba vestida sólo con una bata de baño, y enfrente de él se la quitó para que el examinara los pequeños gránulos que le aparecieron en la zona lumbar- " son ronchas"- dijo él y fue cuando ella lo abrazó aliviada... " ¿que hubiera sucedido si, en tales circunstancias, el hubiera sacado provecho de la situación...? Ella alejó ese pensamiento... miró hacia el techo y vió un pequeño brillo en la base de la lámpara que llamó su atención... –¿que es eso...?- se preguntó ella , inmediatamente fue por una escalera y subió a revisarla...- ¡una araña!- exclamó sonriente, curiosamente esa pequeña araña tenía un colorido muy llamativo y brillante...había pensado que ese pequeño insecto podría haber sido una cámara oculta para vigilarla - ¡Dios!- dijo sonriendo y llevando su pensamiento hacia Mulder .pues le estaba contagiando su paranoia , sacó a la araña por una ventana y regresó a la sala - Dana, tienes que hacer algo o Mulder te va a volver Loca- se decía ... Mulder, Mulder, Mulder... se dió cuenta que la mayor parte del tiempo solo pensaba en él.

Se sentó de nuevo en su sillón con un bote de helado de chocolate, volteó la vista hacia la mesita de y vió su tarjetón de identificación del F.B.I. que portaba en la oficina a manera de gafette, y recordó la ocasión en que de no haber sido por él, ella habría sido transferida a Salt Lake City en Utah por un error que ellos ni siquiera habían cometido?, recordó cuando había ido al departamento de Mulder a decirle que la habían trasladado, aunque ella sabía que él no lo entendería...

No puedes abandonarme Scully -. Le dijo Mulder sin poder creerlo

Si puedo... me pregunté mil veces si era mejor decírtelo o no en persona por que sabía que...

Nos estamos acercando a algo, estamos a punto de... –

¡No Mulder, tú estás a punto..! parpadeó y apartó la vista...- ¡por favor... déjame ir... no lo hagas más difícil... por favor... !- Mulder se acercó hacia ella lentamente, sin creer que estuvieran pasando por todo esto...

Después de todo lo que hemos vivido... de lo que has visto Scully... no puedes abandonar los Expedientes X... ¡NO PUEDES ABANDONARME A MÍ!

Lo siento Mulder, ya está hecho...- El meneó la cabeza, estupefacto ...

¡¿ASI COMO ASI...?!

- ... El lunes me pondré en contacto con la junta estatal para presentar mi solicitud de reincorporación como médico...- dijo con voz quebrada

¡ PERO YO TE NECESITO, SCULLY!- exclamó Mulder con desesperación

¡NO...! nunca me has necesitado, yo solo te he estorbado...- ella desvió su mirada y se mordió el labio tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos- ... ¡ Tengo que irme...!- dijo saliendo del departamento casi corriendo, él trató de alcanzarla antes de que llegara al ascensor

¡ TE EQUIVOCAS! – Gritó el desde el marco de la puerta, Scully se volvió hacia él...

¿Para que me asignaron contigo?: para vigilarte, para desprestigiar tu trabajo Mulder.- replicó Scully, él negó con la cabeza...

No, Scully, no, tú me has salvado- él apoyó sus manos en los hombros de ella y clavó su mirada en los hermosos ojos azules de Scully- Por dificultoso y frustrante que haya sido a veces, tu maldito racionalismo me ha salvado cien veces, mil veces, has conseguido que me mantuviera fiel a mí mismo sin faltar a la verdad. Te debo mucho Scully... y tú no me debes nada...- un nudo se formó en la garganta de Mulder cuando continuó casi como un susurro...- no quiero hacer esto sin ti, no sé si podré y si me abandonas ahora.... ellos ganarán...

Se miraron en silencio, los ojos de Scully brillaban por las lágrimas que luchaba por contener, intentó alejarse un poco de él sosteniendo su mirada, al cerrar sus ojos por un momento, brotaron dos lágrimas que rodaron por su rostro, se puso de puntillas y besó la frente de Mulder, él no reaccionó, sus ojos seguían clavados en ella. De repente una inexplicable tensión apareció entre ellos, un impulso hizo que Mulder sujetara la cabeza de ella con suavidad y firmeza, él inclinó la suya, al mismo tiempo que la atraía hacia él, recorrió con sus dedos la fina línea de su cuello, sintiendo su piel cálida y suave bajo su cabello rojizo. Scully no reaccionaba, cerró sus ojos y sin oponer resistencia ella comenzó acercarse a él lentamente, podía sentir la cálida respiración de Mulder sobre su rostro, sintió el tibio roce de sus labios...

- ¡Ring, ring..!- Scully se sobresaltó con el sonido del teléfono -¡Fowley´s!- exclamó ella, pues los recuerdos la habían extasiado un poco...

- ¡Scully!- contestó al teléfono con una voz un tanto fuerte

- ¡ Oye... me vas a romper el tímpano...!

- ¡OH... lo siento Mulder...!- dijo ella un poco apenada- .... es que estaba... bueno, no importa...

- ¿Estás muy ocupada...?

- no exactamente...

- Bueno, lo que sea que estabas haciendo, espero que no te lleve todo el día, porque sabes que hoy es un día especial...

- ¿ Especial...!- ella buscó en su memoria tratando de recordar porque sería tan especial ese día... fijó su vista en el calendario de su mesita, fechaba el sábado 6 de marzo del 2000...- " ¡ 6 de marzo...!- pensó ella

- Hoy... hace 8 años Scully...

- " ¡¿8 años...?!, Santo Dios, ¿cómo se me pudo haber olvidado...?!"...Si, Mulder, hace 8 años ya...- dijo ella en tono serio tratando de disimular su olvido

- deberíamos celebrar, ¿no crees?

- Si... deberíamos... ¿qué propones?

- ¿Que te parece una pequeña cena?

- Bien, perfecto... ¿en donde... en tu departamento o en el mío?

- Ni uno, ni otro...

- ¿entonces donde?... mi madre no está en casa y...

- Es una sorpresa, paso por ti a las 8 de la noche...- interrumpió Mulder

- Oye, pero...

- Solo te pido que te arregles para una ocasión como ésta, ¿de acuerdo?

- Muy bien Mulder – le dijo con una sonrisa

- Te Veo en la noche

- Hasta pronto -. Ella colgó el auricular "¿una sorpresa...?" pensó, -¿que te propones Fox Mulder?- se preguntó en voz alta...

Conocía bien a Mulder él no es muy dado a celebraciones... en fin, tenía mucho que hacer: pensar en que se pondría, como se arreglaría, que regalo le llevaría...-¡El regalo, debo de ir a comprarle algo!- Exclamó, se cambió apresuradamente y salió de su casa, debido a todo el trabajo que últimamente habían tenido, había olvidado por completo que el 6 de marzo de 1992, se habían visto por primera vez en su vida.

Departamento de Fox Mulder

18:45 Hrs.

Mulder se paseaba de un lado a otro buscando las llaves del auto y el regalo que le daría a Scully, el tiempo paso rápido y si no salía pronto llegaría tarde por ella y se perderían las reservaciones que hizo en el restaurante... había pasado un día muy atareado, pues el también había olvidado que ese día era especial para ellos, pero se acordó cuando vió el noticiero de la mañana e inmediatamente salió para tratar de ver que haría para que ese día fuese realmente especial para los dos ... agradeció que sintiera hambre cuando salió, pues ni siquiera había tomado una taza de café, así como se le ocurrió darle esa sorpresa a Scully y con ayuda de los pistoleros solitarios logró conseguir dos reservaciones exclusivas en un selecto restaurante en las afueras de Washington .

- ¡Aquí están¡- dijo con triunfo y tomó las llaves con rapidez, se disponía a salir cuando sonó el teléfono, se apresuró a contestar...

- Mulder - dijo algo serio

- Soy yo, creí que ya no encontraría...

- Ya iba de salida Scully

- Bueno, solo te iba a decir que en cuanto llegaras, pasaras directamente a la casa

- De acuerdo, así lo haré

- Te espero...

- Si, Scully, nos vemos...

Mulder colgó y salió del departamento, con las prisas no se dio cuenta de que había olvidado el regalo en la mesa , pero lo recordó justo antes de cerrar la puerta , entró por el regalo y después salió casi corriendo hacia el ascensor para llegar al estacionamiento.

Departamento de Scully

19:50 Hrs.

Scully estaba dando los últimos detalles a su maquillaje, se había pasado toda la tarde buscando un regalo ideal para él, afortunadamente, había una joyería donde fabricaban todo tipo de alhajas de muy buena calidad y apariencia personalizada, el diseño no les tomó trabajo y les quedó en poco tiempo listo, ella estaba satisfecha con los resultados, no podía esperar a ver el rostro de Mulder cuando viera el obsequio que le llevaría... Se miró al espejo observando el vestido que había comprado para esa noche, era algo diferente a lo que ella acostumbraba, pero se veía bien, valió la pena lo que le costó... esperaba en que Mulder supiera apreciar ese esfuerzo y confió en que ella no estuviera demasiado arreglada ... en eso escucho ruidos en la sala...

- ¡Scully, ya llegué!

- En un momento voy...- gritó desde su cuarto- "Missy me decía que una mujer siempre debe hacer esperar a un hombre.."- se dijo divertida,

Terminó de arreglarse, se echó su fragancia preferida y tomó su bolso asegurándose que llevaba el presente que le daría a Mulder, salió de su cuarto. Mulder salió de la cocina tomando un vaso con agua cuando vió a Scully... se quedó petrificado...inmóvil...

- ¿ Y bien...?- dijo ella con una sonrisa

- ¡¡¡...!!!

- Mulder....estoy lista- el no reaccionaba- Mulder... – le dijo con insistencia, el tragó el agua con dificultad, casi atragantándose

- ¡SCULLY....realmente eres tú...?!- exclamó el hipnotizado, pues acostumbrado a verla con la típica imagen de agente del F.B.I. con su traje sastre habitual, ella realmente se veía hermosa con ese vestido largo de color azul que tenía un generoso escote frontal, sin caer en lo vulgar, la observaba de abajo a arriba hasta posar sus ojos en el rostro de ella quien lo veía con una gran sonrisa

- ¡ deja de bromear...¿qué tal me veo...?!

- te ves... te ves... preciosa...- dijo un poco extasiado por su belleza.- radiantemente diferente...-

- tu también te ves muy bien...- dijo ella, aunque al verlo con smoking no era muy distinto al Mulder de todos los días con su traje obscuro , al menos había cambiado la corbata por un moño, sin embargo, había algo que lo hacía verse muy especial,

muy distinto al agente Mulder que ella conocía...- y bien, nos vamos..?

- Por supuesto Madame... Pase Ud.

- ¡gracias caballero..!

Mulder abrió la puerta para que ella saliera y al darle la espalda se dio cuenta que el vestido también tenía un generoso escote en la espalda, con apenas unos cuantos detallitos que permitían observar la espalda desnuda de Scully, él se sorprendió, jamás había imaginado el verla vestida de esa manera y sobre todo, se dió cuenta que en realidad, Scully era una mujer hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra. El se apresuró a abrir la puerta del automóvil para que ella subiera, luego tomó su lugar en el asiento del piloto y salieron a carretera...

- Mulder...¿a dónde vamos...?- preguntó ella al ver que no se dirigían hacia la ciudad

- Es una sorpresa...¿recuerdas...?...realmente no te lo esperas.

Grand Hotel Imperial

Orillas del Río Potomac

20:45 Hrs.

Scully estaba impaciente, estaban escuchando una canción romántica por la radio melodía desencadenada ....

- ¿ te gustó esa película, la sombra del amor??- preguntó Mulder

- Si, es una bella historia... al recordarla a veces siento que hay algo que me falta en esta vida...

- ¿ no estás contenta con lo que tienes...?

- ¡claro que si!... no es en el aspecto material o al de superación al que me refiero, sino en otro aspecto... algo más personal... una ilusión... algo que busco y que no he podido encontrar...

- muchas veces, estamos buscando algo o a alguien, sin saber que lo podemos tener tan cerca de nosotros que no podemos verlo y, para cuando te das cuenta de que lo que has buscado siempre ha estado justo frente a tus ojos, en ocasiones ya es demasiado tarde ...

- si... o puedes saber que lo tienes, pero cuando lo pierdes te das cuenta de que era lo que siempre habías buscado, que era lo que te faltaba y es hasta entonces cuando más lo valoras... a veces no quieres algo, hasta que te das cuenta que no puedes obtenerlo...- dijo ella con un aire de tristeza, él sabía muy bien a lo que ella se refería, podía captar la tristeza de sus palabras... así que cambió el tema, para dar una atmósfera distinta, fuera de la depresión...

- Realmente la película no era tan buena... era muy... cursi... además no creo que la presencia etérea que el representaba fuese tan...

- Mulder. Es sólo una película... es ficticia, además sabes que no hay evidencias de espíritus ambulantes...

- Lo sé... pero en ocasiones una historia está basada en hechos reales.... mira, ya llegamos- dijo señalando hacia una luces que se observaban hacia la lejanía.

- Mulder..¡ es el Grand Hotel Imperial ....!- exclamó ella algo incrédula.

- Así es...

- Pero ese lugar es muy....costoso -

- ¿Y que...? ¿acaso no lo merecemos...?, además, si no me alcanza para pagar la cuenta, tu puedes lavar los platos de la noche mientras yo me voy a asear el baño de las damas...

Restaurante Magnifiscence

Grand Hotel Imperial

20:55 Hrs.

Un mozo ayudaba a Salir a Scully del auto, ella estaba realmente impresionada con la iluminación y elegancia del lugar , realmente era magnífico...

- ¿Y bien...?- preguntó Mulder

- ¡es... hermoso!- respondió ella maravillada por el lugar

- ¿entramos...?- preguntó el tomándola del brazo y entrelazándolo al suyo.

Entraron al recibidor, por un pasillo cercado de hermosos rosales, la belleza del hotel era impresionante, parecía un palacio, Mulder se acercó al anfitrión quien en seguida los condujo hasta una mesa cerca de la Pista del Gran Salón. Se escuchaba a la orquesta tocando melodías de buen gusto. El anfitrión sacó la fina silla dorada tapizada en jacquard capitonado invitando a Scully a sentarse, Mulder también tomó su sitio en la mesa, ella seguía observando el lugar.

- ¿qué te parece Scully?

- Es realmente fantástico Mulder, jamás pensé en entrar a un sitio como éste

- Si, lo sé...( yo tampoco)

- ¿cómo conseguiste el acceso?... si mas tengo entendido solo permiten la entrada a gente selecta... es un sitio muy exclusivo.

- ¿y nosotros no lo somos...?

- Claro que si, pero tu sabes a lo que me refiero- lo miró a los ojos, y puso su mano sobre la de él- ¡Gracias Mulder!- le dijo con una sonrisa

- No tienes por que darlas... son 8 años juntos, Scully, realmente debíamos celebrarlos, te mereces esto y más por soportarme todos estos años...-

Mulder se sentía satisfecho, le agradaba verla feliz, de pronto la orquesta comenzó a tocar una dulce melodía: el piano comenzó con un ritmo suave, después lo acompañaron los "strings" con un sonido grave, le siguieron los violines, poco después las arpas, los clarinetes, las flautas y los violonchelos... después el coro, le continuaron los bajos... realmente era una orquesta magnífica, parecía toda una sinfónica y la melodía era muy bella.

- ¿Bailamos?- preguntó Mulder

- pero si no hay nadie en la pista....

- ¿y qué...? alguien debe empezar para que todos los demás se animen- ella se quedó pensativa...

- está bien... espero no arrepentirme- dijo algo temerosa, pero al mismo tiempo emocionada. Mulder la tomó de la mano y la llevó al centro de la pista... todos los observaban " debo de estar loca" pensó Scully

- Mírame a los ojos y no pienses nada más... siente la música y olvídate el resto...solo estamos tu y yo- le dijo al darse cuenta que estaba un poco nerviosa...

Ella se tranquilizó al sentir que Mulder la tomaba de la cintura, así que ella tomó su posición y comenzaron a bailar al compás de un estupendo solo de chelo y piano, lo hacían estupendamente, cuando entró la orquesta completa, Mulder hizo que Scully diera un giro totalmente sincronizados a la música ... parecían profesionales, cuando Mulder sujetó de nuevo a Scully por la

cintura...

- Estás hermosísima Scully- le dijo al oído

- Gracias Mulder- le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

De repente, se escuchó un cambio de ritmo en la música siguiendo la tonada de la misma melodía, pero ahora con tambores y platillos, seguido con cantos del coro, realmente era algo distinto, ella se sentía bien, como si estuviera en un sueño. Antes de que la orquesta terminara de tocar, ya había varias parejas bailando en la pista ellos decidieron ir a sentarse. Al llegar a la mesa había una botella de champagne Don Perignon Golden, dos copas de cristal cortado y caviar. Un mozo le sacó la silla para

que se sentara y Mulder también tomó su lugar en la mesa. El mozo le mostró la botella a Mulder quién asintió y en seguida el mozo sirvió las copas, acto seguido se retiró.

- Mulder... no creo que...

- ¡por 8 maravillosos años a tu lado, Scully!- dijo Mulder en señal de brindis, ella guardó silencio y también levantó su copa

- ... y por muchos años más...!- agregó ella con una sonrisa y ambos bebieron el líquido ambarino sintiendo el cosquilleo que las burbujas provocaban

Scully estaba muy feliz, sin embargo a ella le preocupaba que Mulder gastara tanto, pues el simple hecho de estar ahí, significaba una fortuna. Mulder sabía que eso pasaría por la costumbre que tiene ella de cuestionarse antes de hacer cosa alguna, era una costumbre que aun no podía controlar ella misma.

- No te preocupes por nada Scully, sólo diviértete...- le dijo tomándola de la mano, ella se sintió un poco apenada de que él se diera cuenta y se levantó de la mesa.

- Vuelvo en un momento Mulder...- le dijo ella en tono serio y se dirigió hacia el Servicio sanitario.

Al entrar, había una elegante salita de estar en donde ella se sentó frente a un gran espejo dorado se miro a los ojos y se dijo ...-"¡¿ cómo es posible, Dana, que no sepas apreciar el esfuerzo de tu compañero por hacerte pasar un momento inolvidable ?!"- se regañó a sí misma- "¡ disfrútalo, no hagas que su esfuerzo sea en vano, no lo eches a perder todo con tus cuestiones y preocupaciones sin fundamento... lo está haciendo por ti..."- una vez dicho esto, suspiró profundamente se arregló un poco su peinado y revisó el rouge de sus labios y salió hacia la mesa, pero al llegar ahí no estaba Mulder, lo buscó con la mirada cuando un mozo se le acercó y le pidió que lo acompañara, ella lo siguió intrigada. El mozo la alejaba del Gran Salón, pasaron por unos grandes ventanales y llegaron hasta la terraza que daba hacia el Río Potomac, ahí había una mesa con dos sillas, el mozo la dejó allí, ella buscó a Mulder con la mirada y lo encontró en el borde de la terraza, mirando hacia el río, él sintió su presencia ...

- Mulder...¿ que hacemos aquí?

- Pensé que te sentirías mejor lejos del público, además es una noche muy bonita- dijo mirando hacia el cielo estrellado con una gran luna llena.

- Sí, es verdad, es una linda noche.... tienes razón, estamos mejor aquí.- Mulder seguía viendo hacia el cielo, hubo un rato de silencio, Scully casi podía adivinar en lo que pensaba él...

- Es un cosmos tan grande... tan inmenso que no puedo imaginar que seamos el único planeta en que pueda haber vida- le dijo él

- Tal vez la haya, Mulder, pero las distancias en el universo son tan estratosféricamente enormes que aún no podemos salir de nuestros confines con nuestra tecnología, si hay vida en alguna parte de el universo, tal vez la podamos encontrar algún día, pero antes debemos evolucionar en cuanto a tecnología se refiere y ahí es donde interviene la ciencia...

- Tal vez ellos ya nos encontraron...- Scully no pronunció palabra alguna y se dirigió hacia la mesa junto con Mulder quien

sacó la silla para que ella se sentara y él hizo lo mismo

- si de verdad se tuvieran evidencias de vida extraterrestre ¿porqué ocultarlas al público, por que no decir la verdad?

- Tu sabes por qué Scully, tal vez para evitar el pánico, no sabemos cual sería la reacción de la gente ante esa situación...-

Mulder sonrió y desvió su mirada hacia la mesa- 8 años... se oye mucho tiempo... ¿no es gracioso que las personas que hicieron que trabajáramos juntos sean los mismos que han tratado de separarnos una y otra vez...? jamás pensaron que seríamos un dolor de cabeza para ellos ...

- Si, lo es, pero si haces un recuento de todo lo que nos ha pasado, también lo han sido para nosotros...además gracias a ellos es que estamos aquí... Mulder, te prefiero a ti más que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo...- le dijo en tono serio, después de esto hubo un gran silencio

- Scully...- dijo con una voz tranquila y mirándola fijamente a los ojos- durante nuestros casos, al estudiar las evidencias a menudo encuentro explicaciones muy poco ... ortodoxas, y sé que aunque te encuentras invariablemente escéptica conmigo , al menos siempre has sido sincera, pues respetas mis opiniones, aunque no las compartas... - bajo la vista, hizo una pausa para humedecer sus labios y añadió -: ...no sé si alguna vez te lo he dicho, pero aprecio mucho tu actitud hacia mí.- Ella sonrió y dijo:

- Me lo has dicho Mulder...quizá no con palabras, pero me lo has dicho... puedes ser terco y en ocasiones no razonar muy bien las cosas, además de ser muy impulsivo... pero lo que más aprecio de ti... es la confianza y la lealtad que en mi depositaste...

- Tú me animaste a confiar en ti y algo me decía que podía hacerlo..

- Me alegro que lo hayas hecho... Mulder... todo éste tiempo juntos, hemos tenido todo tipo de experiencias, algunas positivas que nos han unido... otras negativas que al igual nos mantuvieron juntos... hemos hecho todo a tal grado de exponer nuestro trabajo y hasta nuestras vidas incluso, hemos perdido a seres que amamos en la búsqueda de una verdad que aún no podemos sacar a la luz... Pero aún así..., quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de estar aquí contigo, celebrando la primera

vez que nos vimos...., aunque, al principio no creías en mí....- le dijo sonriendo

- Scully, yo más que nadie, se alegra que tú... en éste momento, estés aquí, conmigo... y doy gracias al destino que te guió hacia mí...,- El colocó su mano sobre la de ella – y te doy gracias a ti, por tolerarme, soportarme e incluso arriesgarte. Por mí has mentido aún en contra de tus principios, pues eres una mujer firme, fuerte e inteligente que no se deja llevar por sus impulsos ni sus pasiones... y esas cualidades son las que admiro de ti... ¿cuántas veces he estado a punto de perder la cordura?, sin embargo, gracias a las bases del método científico al que tanta fé le tienes me han salvado muchas veces... Tú me

has salvado...

- No Mulder, solo he confiado en tí y por tí sería capaz de correr cualquier riesgo...El método científico, me ha enseñado a ser como soy, sin embargo... Tú también me has enseñado mucho... a tu lado he contemplado la existencia de lo desconocido, me has enseñado a creer no solo en las evidencias, sino también de las intuiciones y a ver en la oscuridad de las mentiras con la luz de la verdad, y estoy aprendiendo a diferenciarlas junto contigo... son cosas que, si yo hubiese seguido las reglas del

sistema al pie de la letra, nunca hubiera conocido... Mulder... los dos hemos aprendido mucho en un sentido mutuo... pero cuando se rompa el silencio y se acaben las mentiras... ¿qué sucederá... que pasará con nosotros...?

- No lo sé... podría ser el final de algo y el comienzo de otro o tal vez... el final de todo. Scully, nos hemos enfrentado a muchas cosas... a la muerte, a lo sobrenatural, a lo diabólico, a lo divino, a lo jamás imaginado. Tal vez algunas cosas se descubrieron gracias a la ciencia, pero existen otras que persisten y persistirán siempre como enigmas de la vida...y mientras existan, los Expedientes X seguirán ahí esperando por alguien que les ayude a sacar la verdad adelante... ¿ crees tu que podrían separarnos algún día?... ¿ que los Expedientes X dejarían de existir?

- Nada es imposible, Mulder... el tiempo lo dirá...- le respondió ella algo seria-... Por mi parte, seguiré aplicando la filosofía que he aprendido a tu lado: a donde tu vayas, yo también iré... Eres mi amigo, Mulder, una persona a quien quiero de manera muy especial... y eso, no cambiará nunca, no importa en dónde estés, siempre podrás contar conmigo...

Siguieron hablando, cenaron y bailaron en la terraza durante su estancia por el resto de la noche, el tiempo pasó volando y pronto dieron las tres de la mañana el salón prácticamente estaba vacío, solo ellos en la terraza, faltaban por salir...

- Creo que ya deberíamos de irnos- dijo ella

- ¿ que te hace suponer eso...?- preguntó Mulder mirando a los mozos que los observaban desde los ventanales...

- tal vez por que me siento un poco cansada... y porque los mozos nos están esperando...-

- ¿Si quieres nos quedamos en el hotel?

- No, Mulder... prefiero ir a casa

- De acuerdo, vámonos

-El le pidió a Scully que lo esperara en el recibidor, al principio ella se negaba, pero el insistió y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, así que se sentó en un mullido sillón. Mulder liquidó la cuenta y se dirigió hacia ella que lo esperaba con los ojos cerrados , él se acercó a ella silencioso, y la contempló, aún se veía hermosa, ella traía puesto el saco de Mulder, pues la brisa de la noche era muy fuerte en la terraza y se lo puso para cubrirse un poco, se acercó y la despertó suavemente...

- Preciosa... hora de irnos- ella se esforzó por abrir los ojos sonrió y se levantó con ayuda de Mulder subieron al auto y se marcharon.

Durante el transcurso del camino, Scully hacía grandes esfuerzos por no dormirse, platicaban tonterías, contaban chistes o cantaban con la música de la radio, pero el sueño acabó venciéndola minutos antes de llegar a su departamento, Mulder estacionó el auto cerca de la entrada y sin avisarle a Scully, la cargó entre sus brazos y ella despertó sobresaltada...

- ¡ Oye... bájame... puedo caminar...!

- no me quites éste gusto... siempre quise hacer esto...

- ¿estás practicando para cuando te cases o qué?

- ¡Qué! - le respondió bromeando...- anda ayúdame, al menos abre la puerta... le dijo aun con ella en sus brazos – como podrás ver, estoy muy ocupado

- Mulder... no hagas que me arrepienta de todo lo que te dije...- le dijo en broma, él se las arregló para abrir la puerta de la entrada como pudo, al llegar a la sala, la depositó en el sofá y se dejó caer en el sillón jadeante, ella solo reía, ...- Mulder, gracias por esta noche sin igual... ha sido maravillosa...

- Te la has pasado agradeciéndomelo toda la noche- dijo jadeante

- Es que no es para menos...- dijo quitándose el saco, sintió algo duro dentro de el - ¿qué es esto?- preguntó....

- Cielos, se me había olvidado, es tu regalo...

- ¿Cómo...aún hay más?

- Sí, Scully, y puede haber mucho más si tu lo deseas.- Ella no comprendió sus palabras, le dio el saco y fue por su bolso.

- Yo también te traje un obsequio- le dijo sacando una pequeña caja- espero que te agrade- le dijo dándosela entre sus manos y con un beso en la mejilla, él abrió la cajita y vió un dije en forma de platillo volador con la leyenda " I want to believe" grabado- el sonrió...

- ¿ donde conseguiste esto...?

- Para que veas que no eres el único que sabe dar sorpresas... ¿te gusta?

- ¡Claro Scully!, muchas gracias- ella tomó la cadena del dije y se la colocó a Mulder en el cuello, el se estremeció al sentir los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello, percibió el aroma de su perfume mientras ella refunfuñaba por no poder cerrar bien el seguro de la cadena, Mulder sintió un impulso por abrazarla, pero se contuvo...

- ¡listo!... se te ve muy bien

- ahora me toca a mí...- le dijo tomando el saco y sacando de él una pequeño botón de rosa de terciopelo y se la entregó a Scully...

- ¡ Es hermosa, Mulder, muchas gracias...!- le dijo abrazándolo

- aún hay más, Scully- dijo el en tono serio, suspiró y comenzó a decir...- Hace unas horas en la terraza del Hotel, me dijiste que preferías estar conmigo, más que con cualquier otra persona, que te he enseñado mucho y que realmente has llegado a apreciarme... dime con sinceridad... ¿qué tanto es tu aprecio hacia mí?...- Scully guardó silencio, estaba levemente sorprendida por la pregunta de Mulder y buscaba las palabras exactas para poder responderle...

- Mulder...- finalmente respondió- lo que me pides es algo que... no puedo expresar con palabras... pero aún así lo intentaré... mi aprecio hacia ti es muy grande... a tal grado que sé que mi vida no hubiera sido la misma si no te hubiera conocido... Lo que siento por ti... va más allá que un simple aprecio... lo he estado meditando desde hace un buen tiempo y solo he llegado a una conclusión... yo... te quiero... te quiero mucho... Tú me enseñaste a quererte....- Mulder no dijo nada,

guardó silencio por un rato.

- Scully... lo que yo siento por ti... es muy distinto.... porque yo no te quiero...- Scully se quedó perpleja ante lo que Mulder le acababa de decir, el hizo una gran pausa buscando las palabras correctas para decírselas a ella..

- Mulder...¿qué me estás diciendo?..-

- Que yo no te quiero, no te quiero, por que lo que hemos vivido va más allá que eso... te has vuelto un "vicio" para mí Scully, no hay día en que no piense en ti, eres parte fundamental de mi vida, la cual no tendría sentido vivirla sin tu presencia...eres una necesidad para mí...

- Mulder....¿qué...?- él se levantó interrumpiéndola, tomó la rosa que le dió y se arrodilló ante ella, quien estaba aún mas perpleja que antes y le dijo

- Digo, que quisiera que fueras algo más que mi compañera, algo más que sólo mi amiga leal y confiable... algo más que solo un te quiero...- Mulder accionó un mecanismo en la rosa que provocó que sus pétalos se abrieran, permitiendo ver en su interior...era una sortija, Scully se quedó sin habla.

- Scully... te amo... siempre te he amado en silencio cuidando que no te dieras cuenta, por temor a ser rechazado, pero ahora es distinto... Tú me has dado el valor una vez más para enfrentarme a mi futuro, a mi destino... un destino que quiero que vivamos siempre juntos... con ésta sortija, te pido que seas mía, no como un objeto que le pertenece a alguien, tu eres algo más que eso para mí... quiero que seas mía como la mujer, dama y amiga que siempre has sabido ser durante todos estos

años, pero con una diferencia, Tú y yo seríamos uno solo en todo momento y todo lugar... Si me aceptas, ponte la sortija, si no, solo tómala y guárdala , prometo que nada cambiará, seguiremos siendo los agentes del F.B.I. Mulder y Scully.

Scully temblaba de emoción, no podía hablar, sentía un nudo en la garganta, esto era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad. Ella lo miró sus ojos que brillaban con intensidad por las lágrimas contenidas en ellos; Mulder le sostenía la mirada expectante a la respuesta de Scully... Ella movía su cabeza de un lado a otro a la vez que sus labios se movían diciendo no, no, no ... con una voz apenas perceptible. De repente ella lo abrazó llorando y se arrodilló frente a él sin separarse de él. A Mulder se le cayó la rosa y la sortija rodó en círculos hasta quedar a los pies de ambos. Scully miró a Mulder y puso su mano en el mentón de él... una lágrima salió de sus ojos verdes, ella la enjugó con su pulgar....

- No...Mulder...- hizo una pausa- ... lo siento... pero no debes llorar... nunca lo has hecho delante de mí... y ahora menos que nunca, porque yo... también siento lo mismo por ti- Scully dibujaba el contorno de los labios de Mulder con su dedo, mirándolos con deseo, cerró sus ojos y se acercó a ellos... Mulder sintió un cálido y suave beso que poco a poco fue tomando

intensidad... ella interrumpió el beso.- ¡espera!- le dijo con suavidad- ¡falta algo!- tomó la sortija y se la puso – listo, ya

está....en que nos quedamos... ¡ah.. sí...!- continuó con el beso que cada vez era más apasionado.

Mulder podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y su mano en la nuca, haciendo una ligera presión contra ella, ambos sentían un cosquilleo en la espalda... Sus caricias fueron subiendo de intensidad, él la abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, sintiendo un contacto casi íntimo entre los dos, el deseo de una entrega total floreció entre ellos...

Mulder la tomó en sus brazos entre besos y caricias, se dirigió hacia la recámara de Scully donde la depositó suavemente sobre su cama sin romper contacto con ella y se colocó a su lado Scully se separó un poco de él.....

- Mulder, desde que te conocí , supe que serías alguien muy importante en mi vida... siempre soñé con éste momento...¡Por Favor... Haz que esta noche sea aun mas inolvidable de lo que ha sido...!

- Eso... te lo prometo, Dana... – le dijo con una leve sonrisa y prosiguió besándola.

Las caricias de Mulder cada vez fueron más atrevidas, Scully se estremecía entre sus brazos cada vez que Mulder se acercaba más a su intimidad con cada beso y caricia que le daba , ella le comenzó a quitar la camisa mientras él le quitaba un tirante de su vestido, y a cada centímetro que descubría del cuerpo de Scully, él lo besaba tiernamente. Ambos podían sentir la excitación a flor de piel, saboreaban la miel de sus labios y sentían el calor de sus cuerpos, Scully sintió el pecho desnudo de Mulder, podía sentir sus músculos en movimiento por la forma en que la estrechaba contra él, ella se dió a la tarea de quitarle el resto de la ropa, mientras el acariciaba y besaba sus pechos gentilmente... un escalofríos la estremeció de tal forma en que él pudo sentirla, un gemido... escapó de su garganta, había terminado de desnudarla por completo. Mulder se incorporó sobre la cama para observarla, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, esperando el siguiente movimiento de Mulder....- ¡D-Dios, Scully, eres realmente más hermosa de lo que imaginé!- exclamó el con voz temblorosa por el deseo, ella aprovechó que estaba arrodillado para quitarle el resto de la ropa, así que se incorporó en la cama frente a él y mientras lo besaba y acariciaba, deslizó el resto de la ropa hasta quitársela, ahora, ambos estaban desnudos frente a frente fundidos entre besos y caricias, Mulder deslizó su manos por todo el cuerpo de Scully, hasta llegar al punto exacto, donde hizo una sutil caricia de forma muy íntima, Mulder pudo sentir como Scully temblaba de pasión con cada caricia que le daba en su intimidad, su respiración se hacía más entrecortada y profunda y gemía de placer... su excitación estaba en el límite...

- M-M..Mul..der..- dijo con dificultad, poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de él, aun hincados en la cama - ... p..por..favor...yya no...- la interrumpió un profundo suspiro, ella lo abrazó con más fuerza, Mulder la sostuvo con un brazo en la espalda, mientras la empujaba con suavidad hasta la cama sin dejar de besar centímetro a centímetro el cuerpo de Scully, mientras bajaba por él . Ella sujetaba las finas sábanas de satín de su cama por encima de su cabeza, tratando de dejar escapar la pasión que sentía quemar su interior... sintió un húmedo calor estremecedor en su sexo. Mulder estaba ahí.. ella no pudo más y dió un grito de pasión convulsionando levemente su cuerpo, Mulder volvió a subir hasta su rostro... - ¡ e..esso... fue...maravilloso..!- dijo Scully jadeante..- ...y-ya no puedo más....Mulder... por favor...- decía ella suplicante- te.. Necesito.. ¡Te necesito ya...!

- todo a su tiempo, pequeña...- dijo acariciándola de forma íntima, ella ya no podía más, su respiración se había tornado mas rápida y profunda, jadeaba con más fuerza...

- ¡Hazme... sentir tuya... Mulder... hazme sentir que estoy viva... quiero sentir... que somos uno...- decía con los ojos

cerrados, entre gemidos y jadeos.

Mulder sintió como ella le dejaba el camino libre, y decidió que era el momento ... con un leve movimiento, se puso en posición , Scully sentía como la virilidad de Mulder se abría paso dentro de ella lentamente... ella abrazó con sus piernas la cintura de él y arqueó su cuerpo conteniendo el aliento en un gemido que se negaba a escapar de su garganta, temblaba, abrió de un golpe sus ojos azules, no podía hablar, no podía gritar. Mulder se detuvo ... ella comenzó a menear su cabeza y clavó su mirada en los ojos de él, indicando que continuara, el prosiguió, hasta llegar al final del camino íntimo de Scully, sentía su calor envolviéndolo, Scully con los ojos cerrados, relajó su cuerpo... Mulder estaba unido totalmente a ella, ahora eran uno solo...

- Scully ... mi amor...ahora... yo no somos... tu o yo... ahora somos... nosotros...- le dijo al oído, ella no podía decir nada, solo respiraba rápidamente

Mulder le permitió descansar por unos instantes para que se recuperara y después, suavemente comenzó a separarse de ella, pero antes de salir totalmente, volvió a entrar, estremeciéndola con fuerza y contrayendo su cuerpo, Scully dejó escapar un grito de pasión , le dolía, pero era un dolor agradable, una sensación que solo acrecentaba el deseo de sentir a Mulder dentro de ella. El volvió a salir de Scully pero tan pronto salió volvió a entrar, esta vez con más rapidez, a cada embate el aumentaba la velocidad de hasta llegar a ser continuo. Scully no sabía que hacer si reír, llorar, gemir, gritar... solo temblaba y

se convulsionaba entre los brazos de Mulder ... de pronto... sintió un calor estallar dentro de ella y una convulsión en su zona baja, el calor recorrió su interior al mismo tiempo que una sensación de frío-caliente comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo desde sus hombros diseminándose por la espalda y regresando hasta sus hombros, en su pecho sentía una especie de ardor frío... ella

gritó pegando y abrazando con fuerza su cuerpo hacia él, al mismo tiempo que Mulder tenía una experiencia similar, sintiendo como su interior también estallaba como un volcán en erupción manando su ardiente magma. Scully no pudo más, se desmayó entre los brazos de Mulder, seguía temblando y sudaba copiosamente, Mulder cesó en sus movimientos exhausto, y puso su cabeza en el pecho de Scully, escuchando los acelerados latidos de su corazón... así estuvieron un rato hasta que sus cuerpos se estabilizaron.. ambos estaban empapados por el sudor, Scully no volvía en sí... Mulder le quitó un mechón húmedo de su sedoso cabello rojizo del rostro y le dijo al oído...- Estuviste maravillosa...gracias...- y volvió a colocar su cabeza en el pecho de ella, abrazándola por la cintura y se quedó dormido con su cuerpo entre las piernas de Scully.

Recámara de Dana Scully

Domingo

11:11 Hrs.

Scully se despertó... sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo y vió a Mulder quien aún dormía abrazado a ella , lo contempló por un momento mientras recordaba la noche tan fantástica que había tenido y revivió los momentos de su entrega total al hombre que tenía sobre ella, nunca llegó a pensar que podría experimentar cosas tan maravillosas como las que él le hizo sentir... sintió el deseo de revivir el clímax de su pasión nuevamente, de verdad amaba a ése hombre como a nada en la vida. Ella intentó incorporarse sin despertarlo pero al intentar moverse, él se hizo a un lado totalmente dormido, ella sonrió, se levantó lentamente y se puso su bata de seda... lo contempló desnudo sobre su cama, era una vista realmente fantástica, centró su mirada en el rostro de Mulder.... no podía dejar de verlo, podía sentir su corazón acelerarse... pensaba que todo era un sueño... se acercó hasta él y le dió un tierno beso en sus labios... él solo se movió un poco, sin despertarse. Después, se dirigió al sanitario para lavarse el rostro, se sentía la mujer más afortunada en el mundo por haber disfrutado de una noche de pasión que durante años no había sentido junto a un hombre que amara con tal intensidad, realmente era dichosa con Mulder. Salió del baño y fue hasta la cocina a prepararse un café, se disponía a sentarse a tomarlo cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda y le daba un beso en el cuello...

- Buenos días.. amor- le dijo sujetándola por la cintura.

- Buenos días, Mulder- le respondió ella con un beso

- ¡ con que tomando café!. ¿ y qué... no piensas invitarme?- le dijo con suavidad

- Pensé que aún dormías

- Lo estaba... pero me sentí sumamente solo- le dijo girándola frente a él y abrazándola con suma fuerza, ella puso su cabeza sobre el pecho de él

- Mulder... yo... anoche...

- No digas nada, Scully, yo se lo que sentiste, porque también yo lo experimenté... eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida... realmente te amo

- Pero anoche...- Mulder la interrumpió con un apasionado beso al que ella respondió sin reparo - Mulder... te amo, te amo....- le dijo con desesperación al tiempo que se apretaba contra el cuerpo de él.

Sintieron renacer la llama de la pasión nuevamente, Mulder la levantó en vilo y ella abrazó su cintura con sus piernas, besándolo... Mulder la sentó en la mesa y deslizó la bata de seda por un hombro, besándolo con pasión y lujuria, ella sintió un escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo, centrándose en ...

- Mulder... lo de anoche fue fantástico... quisiera volver a sentirte... volver a experimentarlo...- le pidió ella con los ojos cerrados

- Sus deseos... son órdenes para mí... mi ama... mi amor...

Mulder comenzó a besarla lenta pero continuamente, desde su hombro hasta su boca, al mismo tiempo que deslizaba la fina bata de seda por su cuerpo, ella seguía desnuda y el único obstáculo era la ropa interior de él... pero eso no fue problema..... pronto ese obstáculo desapareció con ayuda de ella... estaban más que listos para disponerse a dar rienda suelta a sus impulsos sexuales una vez más, ésta vez de todas las maneras imaginables.

Tres horas más tarde...

Terminaron en la alfombra de la sala, Mulder fue el primero en despertar a lado de Scully, aún se sentía exhausto pues su entrega resultó más apasionada que la anterior y eso realmente rendiría a cualquier hombre. Mulder observó a Scully dormida, el contraste del color de su piel porcelanizada con la alfombra, la hacía verse más hermosa, parecía un ángel... el tenerla por fin

a su lado... el haberla sentido suya... lo hacían amarla con más fuerza... si antes daría su vida por ella, ahora sería capaz de todo por vivir una vida plena a su lado y perpetuar el amor que sentía por Scully, la deseaba a pesar de haberla tenido. Al recordar cuantas veces ha estado a punto de perderla lo estremeció de terror, ahora, el viviría por y para ella, para cuidarla de cualquier peligro. Lo malo era, que él no sabía que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo. Mulder le dió un tierno beso en la

mejilla, se puso su ropa interior y fue hacia el cuarto para traer una manta para cubrirla, ella sintió la frescura de la sábana de satín sobre su cuerpo y solo se movió un poco sin despertar, suspirando profundamente; Mulder sonrió... se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha. A Scully la despertó el sonido del agua, sabía que era Mulder tomando un baño, aun acostada en la alfombra, imaginó a Mulder duchándose, el agua tibia escurriendo por su atlético cuerpo desnudo y enjabonado...ella interrumpió sus pensamientos al escuchar a Mulder cantar..... "? la dicha es mucha en la ducha...?" ... se levantó entre risas...."¿Mulder cantando...?, creo que lo sucedido las últimas horas le afectó las pocas neuronas sanas que le quedaban..." se dijo mientras se ponía su bata y recogía la sábana que Mulder le había llevado. Mulder ya estaba en el cuarto vistiéndose cuando ella entró...

- ¿ te vas...?- preguntó ella, el volteó a verla mientras se ponía la camisa, se acercó a ella y la abrazó

- tengo que irme... ya es tarde y debo de arreglar las cosas para mañana...

- pero no quiero que te vayas...- le dijo suplicante Scully

- yo tampoco quiero irme... pero debes descansar... ninguno de los dos lo ha hecho en las últimas 24 horas- dijo tomándola de la barbilla

- Mulder... quiero estar contigo.. si te vas, no voy a poder descansar... mi actividad psíquica solo estará enfocada en tí, en las experiencias de las últimas horas... ¿no lo entiendes?, si te vas lo menos que haré es descansar...

- Si.. lo sé.. también a mí me pasará lo mismo

- Te propongo algo... voy contigo y nos regresamos a dormir aquí... además, sirve que salimos a comer...- le dijo al tiempo que le abotonaba la camisa, a él no le desagradó la idea.

- De acuerdo... pero tu invitas,,, yo ando un poco corto de fondos por ahora- ella sonrió, le dió un beso en la boca y salió hacia el baño para darse una ducha rápida mientras el se sentaba en la sala a ver la TV, se estaba quedando dormido después de un rato, pues aún estaba cansado. Scully lo tomó por la mano y el despertó, ya estaba lista, el apagó el televisor y salieron hacia el estacionamiento.

- Esta vez yo manejaré- dijo ella quitándole las llaves del auto

- Pero...

- No insistas Mulder, aún estas cansado y no quiero que te vayas a estampar contra el primer árbol que se cruce en tu camino...- le dijo en broma

- Está bien – le dijo con resignación y subió al automóvil.

Departamento de Fox Mulder

19:00 Hrs.

Scully le daba de comer a los peces de Mulder, mientras él arreglaba lo necesario para llevar a casa de Scully...

- Mulder...

- si? – le respondió desde su cuarto

- ¿... que va a suceder ahora...?

- ¿que va a suceder con que...?- preguntó dejando la maleta en la sala y regresando a su cuarto

- me refiero... a que sucederá con nosotros... como nos tendremos que comportar delante de Skinner...?- dijo ella entrando al cuarto de Mulder

- no lo sé, tendremos que fingir mientras ideamos que hacer...

- tu sabes como es la política del F.B.I. respecto a las parejas de agentes... está prohibido las relaciones interpersonales de naturaleza sentimental- le dijo con preocupación

- tendremos que hacer un esfuerzo, Scully, quizá Skinner nos ayude de forma extraoficial

- tal vez... pero...¿ y si no es así .... que tal si nos traiciona...?

- ya idearemos algo...- dijo él abrazándola - por lo pronto fingiremos que somos los mismos de siempre....

- Mulder... tal vez debimos esperar...tal vez solo nos dejamos llevar por el momento...

- No, Scully.... yo te amo...

- Y yo a ti... pero no quisiera que tuvieran que separarnos para continuar con nuestra carrera en el F.B.I.... no podría soportarlo nunca...

- ¿Serías capaz de eso ... de abandonarme como estuviste a punto de hacerlo hace un tiempo?-

- No...no... claro que no, ya no lo volvería a hacer, no por mi parte, lo digo por si llegara a ser una orden del Consejo General, ya lograron separarnos una vez y no podría soportar que lo volvieran a hacer

- Scully... si el Consejo Superior se llegara a enterar de nuestra recién declarada relación sentimental ... abandonaría al FBI... y cualquier nexo con ellos.

- ¿Dejarías los Expedientes X?

- Por ti haría todo... aún abandonar los Expedientes X

- ¡Pero.... si por seguir ahí has sido capaz de todo... son tu razón de ser, Mulder!

- No, Scully, eso era antes... ahora, mi verdadera razón de ser eres tú...

- Pero... y la verdad que siempre has buscado...?

- En la mañana, cuando dormías, comprendí que la verdad que siempre he buscado, eras tú Scully... de alguna manera, todo esto fue ideado para poder encontrarte...

- ¿ y... que pasará con Samantha...?- preguntó ella con cierto temor...el cerró sus ojos y se separó de Scully.

- Prefiero no hablar de ella...

Scully se sintió culpable, sabe que a él le duele hablar de Samantha... le estaba pidiendo que decidiera entre ella y su hermana de forma inconsciente, se dió cuenta de su propio error...

- Mulder... lo siento, no me hagas caso... perdóname- le dijo abrazándolo por la espalda

- No te preocupes...lo cierto es que tocaste un tema del cual debemos de estar preparados para cuando suceda, si es que llega a suceder... pero mejor no hagamos falsas suposiciones , lo único que haces es vislumbrar un futuro incierto de una realidad aún ficticia, preocupémonos por el presente, por lo que estamos viviendo- le dijo acariciando su mejilla- además , recuerda que el único paranoico y esquizofrénico que piensa que todo el tiempo lo vigilan, soy yo...

- ...¡a...no!... yo también tengo derecho a pensar así...tipo spooky Mulder ...

- claro que no!, eso es exclusivo de mí....- dijo empujándola y haciéndole cosquillas, ella perdió el equilibrio y en su afán de detenerse para no caer se agarró de Mulder, provocando que ambos cayeran sobre la cama entre risas...

Scully vió el reflejo del espejo en el techo de la cama de agua de Mulder... y dejó de reir, se puso seria al recordar que la imagen del espejo le era familiar, sólo que el Fox Mulder con el que estaba la vez anterior, no era el mismo... era su cuerpo, su físico... pero no su espíritu, ni su esencia...

- Mulder... dime que en verdad eres Tú...- dijo señalando hacia el espejo

- ¡ Claro que lo soy...! ¿por qué esa pregunta...?

- Es que... aún creo que estoy soñando...- dijo mintiendo- que tal si en alguna parte nos encontramos con más esporas alucinógenas y ...?

- ¿ de verdad crees que estás soñando...?- dijo besándola y haciéndole una caricia atrevida...- ¿dime...sentiste eso..?

- ssí - respondió ella entre suspiros entrecortados y con los ojos cerrados

- Entonces no es un sueño mi amor...- le dijo volviéndolo a hacer, Ella se separó de él

- Mulder, debemos irnos- dijo algo temblorosa, la llama del deseo amenazaba con encenderse una vez más, intentó incorporarse, pero el no se lo permitió...

- ¿ Tan pronto..?- dijo él intentando besarla una vez más, ella intentaba resistirse... pero no pudo Mulder la había atrapado en el torbellino del amor y el deseo una vez más...

Se entregaron de nuevo en cuerpo y alma sobre la cama de agua, el observar todo en el espejo del techo y los movimientos acrecentados por la cama de agua, realmente era una experiencia distinta que acrecentaron la pasión y la entrega.

Cuatro Horas Más tarde

Scully despertó... sintió que algo pasaba... vió la hora en su reloj... marcaba las 23:35 Hrs.

- ¡Santo Cielo ¡- exclamó – Ya es muy tarde...!- dijo levantándose de la cama despertando a Mulder con tanto movimiento

- ¿ que sucede...?- preguntó él con estupor

- Mulder... son casi las 12 de la noche y aún no he arreglado mis cosas para mañana...- dijo mientras se vestía, él observó la

hora en el reloj resignado, pues aún se sentía cansado

- Será mejor que te quedes, yo me iré..- dijo ella

- No puedo permitir que te vayas sola

- Mulder, confía en mi, sé cuidarme sola, tomaré un taxi, tu debes reponerte... descansa, no sabemos con que nos toparemos mañana...-

Ella tenía razón, si los esperaba un caso difícil necesitarían muchas fuerzas para resolverlo, y las últimas 24 horas habían sido muy intensas. El no quería dejarla ir... pero ella lo convenció con las palabras mágicas "confía en mi", y cuando ella le dice eso, el no opone resistencia. El taxi esperaba en la puerta del edificio...

- Llámame en cuanto llegues...

- Seguro, duerme tranquilo, yo te llamaré- se despidió con un beso

- Scully... te amo

- Te amo...Mulder...

El taxi arrancó, Mulder se sintió solo, mirando como el taxi se alejaba con su preciada carga dentro de el vehículo sin saber porqué, memorizo el número de la unidad y las placas y se dirigió a su casa.

Scully no le llamó esa noche... pero esa... es otra historia.


End file.
